Winter Witches and Wizards
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: James just had to tease Bellatrix and Narcissa leading up to Bellatrix making fun of Lily. But when Severus, Lucious, and Remus arrive things seem to get heated up. *Better story than summary*


**I thought of this randomly… Hope you like it, no flames**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Sirius."

"Bellatrix." Sirius paused for a moment.

"Bellatrix."

"Sirius."

"NARCISSA." Cissy shouted Bellatrix and Sirius just looked at her.

"I didn't want anyone to forget I'm here." Narcissa Black is a beautiful young woman, even with her black and blond hair, he still loves her the same.

"You could never be forgotten."

"Shut up Malfoy." Narcissa said. She thought Lucious was one of the most annoying students in her house.

James walked by and just had to comment on the behavior of Cissy, and Bella.

"Well, if it isn't the Hex Girls."

"Potter, one more comment like that, and I'll rip your head off." Bellatrix threatened. A tall boy with sandy colored hair walked into the Transfiguration Courtyard and looked at the light that Bellatrix was shinning on the ground.

The wind blew on the cold winter night and that made Bellatrix want to whip the flashlight around faster, to keep her warm.

"You're going to break your wrist doing that Black." James said

"You care?"

"Bloody hell no."

The sandy haired boy kept looking at the light no matter how fast Bella went with her trix.

"Oh, you like that Lupin?"

"Miss Black, I'm not a dog."

"No, but you're a werewolf, isn't that in the dog family?"

"No, it's in the gerbil family." Lucious said sarcastically.

"Don't you talk to my sister like that you long haired prune." Well, no one has ever seen Narcissa stand up for her sister like that.

"Narcissa? That hurts me." He pretended to cry. Man he's a horrible actor.

"Come on Malfoy, is that the best you can do? I'm mean **SIRIUS**ly? Jason Isaacs could play a better you than you."

Bellatrix got back to her flashlight except for some reason it didn't work

"Did you do that Evans?" Lily had no response.

"NEVER do that again. And if I find out you do, I WILL become a Hex Girl."

"Don't threaten Lily." James warned

"Aww, look at that Potter's sticking up for his mudblood girlfriend."

"Don't call her that." This time it wasn't James who warned the girl.

"Yeah, says the half blood who _called _her mudblood two years ago."

"Bellatrix, I see no need for you to be mean to Severus."

"Oh? I thought you weren't friends anymore…"

"We're not, I meant to finish my sentence by saying _I _will take care of him."

"Or I will." James said, "Because Lily's my girlfriend." James lied

"Is that true Lily?"

The young woman was quite frightened. She was also conflicted. She didn't want her friend to hurt. Her ex-friend, but she knew if she lied it could hurt him more. So she answered an answer that James didn't expect, but the others did.

"Yes."

"Oh, well." Severus couldn't finish his sentence the thought hurt so much.

"You knew we'd never be more than friends. But at the same time I thought we'd always be friends. And I'd never thought I'd actually admit to liking Potter. But, evidently I was wrong. On all cases." Severus couldn't take anymore of what her heard, so he just turned around and left for the common room.

By now Remus was high-fiving Sirius, James was standing there is shock, Bellatrix was waving her flashlight, Narcissa continued to ignore Lucious, Lucious continued to look at Narcissa, the snow continued to fall. And Lily had to admit, a lot changed since she was 11. But somewhere inside her she knew everything was right. She walked over to James and put her arm around he shoulders.

"If you wanna ask me out, this would be the time to do so." Lily advised.

"Lillian Evans will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes! But, drop the 'ian'."

"Sorry." She smiled as he led to the Great Hall.

"Narcissa Black? Will you go on a date with me?" Lucious questioned.

"Oh, just so you'll shut up… yes." Cissy replied with no enthusiasm.

Narcissa thought to herself, maybe he won't be so bad. But she took one look at him and called herself a liar.

Based on her verdict Lily knew deep inside herself. She made the right choice and it would end in great results.


End file.
